whitecollarfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:White Collar Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal. ----what type of gun and silencer does Rebecca use in "shot thru the heart"? Type of Hat What type of material is Neal Caffrey's hat? New Skin for White Collar Wiki I love it!! It's amazing because I had been thinking about asking you if you were considering choosing a darker background, partially because I think it looks cool and also because it's more environmentally friendly!! Double bonus! :o) Nice work Ekrubmj. I'd probably like it even darker, but I particularly like the pinstripe - so classy and ties in with the theme. PhoenixFlight 08:55, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Ideas for New Home Page Now that we have a new dark skin on the site, I want to solicit some ideas for a redesigned main page. Leave your ideas here so we can unveil a new page in time for the start of Season 2! --Ekrubmj 15:47, May 16, 2010 (UTC) mainpage layout The mainpage feels a little cluttered, or squished, and it's a little hard to read. Is there anything we can do about that? 20:43, May 29, 2010 (UTC) mainpage layout The mainpage feels a little cluttered, or squished, and it's a little hard to read. Is there anything we can do about that? Don't be a gooey chocolate chip cookie. 20:43, May 29, 2010 (UTC) : I think this comment is about the old mainpage and now that we have a new one, it's probably not so relevant, however I would like to say the new layout is amazing!! Design wise, I'm wondering if it could be a bit more balanced with a picture of Peter on the left, or perhaps a dark grey silhouette of Neal's profile touching his hat in that cheeky way he has. Also, is it possible to somehow freeze the image so that even when you scroll down Neal's face stays looking at you while the inner part of the page (within the borders) scrolls up and down...? Is that a tricky thing? : Not sure what the choc chip cookie reference is, but it certainly sounds delicious!! PhoenixFlight 13:45, October 20, 2010 (UTC) ::I've checked a number of other wikis and it doesn't look like we can freeze the background image, but I am looking for a comparable image of Peter or something else for the right side. --Ekrubmj 10:52, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :::You found a picture!! It looks amazing - it's a great pose by Tim DeKay. Nice work. PhoenixFlight 14:17, January 18, 2011 (UTC) :::2011... where is Peter in 2013? 17:51, December 8, 2013 (UTC) ::: Music Box Song Music Box Song..can anyone please tell me which song it is..?? and where can i get the full version of it..?? Page Organization Way which the main page is organized is little bit messy. It seems like it haven't being decorated by some art which Neal stole. In my opinion it needs to change. INeal 08:38, May 6, 2012 (UTC) 'What is the sculpture on Neal Caffrey's desk? ' I've been looking through all the epidsodes to see if there is a name at the bottom but I can't find it! A google search hints that it might be a sculpture of Rodin himself (not one of his works). In the show, they say it has something to do with greek mythology. Can someone help me here!!! It's the sculpture on Neal's FBI desk (he throws his hat on it everyday) 05:01, January 28, 2014 (UTC) thanks 09:40, June 30, 2015 (UTC) It's Socrates! Agent Kramer picks it up and quotes Socrates in seasons 3, episode 10 Is juxtaposition used in white collar? Antanagoge? 00:59, October 1, 2015 (UTC)Bookie Hélio. I want to know about The paintings that mencioned on The chapters along the tv show. Thanks to everbody. We on Brazil, we are appacionate for all actors. Lembranças Brasileiras 05:58, April 26, 2016 (UTC) Caio Minasci Who was Byrum. The husband of the lady where Neil is staying. I know he is dead but he was a hustler also. Wondering if any info popped up about him? 15:12, June 12, 2016 (UTC)